


Kizzy, Kaito and the forgeiner

by Fangirl789



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl789/pseuds/Fangirl789
Summary: Kizzy and Kaito are in a relationship. But what if their was a 3rd person in their relationship? Meet Alisa Hail she works at Club Heaven due to her debt to Rocky. She is considered one of White Rascals girls even though she herself isn't really involved with what is going on around her. But what is her story? How does she fit into the relationship? And how does her being with Kizzy and Kaito affect the overall region of S.W.O.R.D?





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't gotten far into the High&Low series I won't really start on this until I get to the part Kaito and Kizzy are introduced (which I remember correctly is the first movie?) Anyways this is just a preview of it.

Heaven club was bumping as usual many people leaving and entering the club. Alisa was dancing behind the bar while brewing a drink for a customer. It was just a normal day at Club Heaven she excepted any minute now for Bitto to come annoy her. And as predictable as ever she hears a voice say, "Hey Alisa can I have some beer and you to go with it?" She turns to see the teasing smile of Bitto she shakes her head and teasingly says, "You know the rules man you can't make any moves on me while I am on duty." And a voice chimes in, "Frankly she isn't interested either I can tell." Alisa smiles a bit trying not to let her blush show. She turns to see familiar silver painted finger nails with a bit of blood on them. She also sees a familiar hand wrapped around said hand and smiles. She says looking up, "Hey Kizzy and Kaito I see you have returned from the mission boss sent you out on." Kizzy and Kaito were both leaning against the bar watching Alisa with fond smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 1: Alisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisa was your typical girl, except for the fact she worked at Heaven's club.

"Alisa get your lazy ass up!" Alisa jolted up from her comfortable blanket fort. She slowed down her heartbeat with slow deep breaths then turned to glare at her cousin Jude through the covers. He had a big smug grin on his face holding up Alisa's phone. Alisa grumbled as she took hold of her phone from her cousin. When she sees the time she jumps right out of the fort almost knocking over Jude. "You better get dressed your boss is going to be pissed if you are any later than you are now." Alisa almost gives into the temptation to throw a couple of pillows at her retreating cousin, but she instead focuses on getting ready for her job. Her boss was a stickler for time, but he also wasn't as bad as Jude made him out to be. She gets dressed into the signature white uniform that the workers at Club Heaven wore, the male uniform. She wouldn't be caught dead in the dress Rocky had slandered for the women who worked at Club Heaven, even if Kizzy did a really good job on those dresses. She buttons up her black jacket over the uniform and heads to her car. It is a electric car a red 2016 Prius that still looked brand new even though she has had it about a year now. Alisa fishes out the key's to it from her jacket pocket. Jude sticks out his head from the door contacting the garage to the dining room. "Remember some of my friends will be over in the morning. So you better not comeback hung over in the morning!" Alisa ignores the comment since she never even drinks in the first place. Jude just likes to pick on her for the fact she works at the bar at the club and doesn't even drink. Alisa slips into her car and locks the doors as she turns on the engines to her car. As she pulls out of the drive way she looks back at the road to make sure nobody is coming behind her. Once she gets out of the driveway and starts going forward she turns on the news.

 **"Hello this is June with the news at 10:00 PM. Another fire has been set on the streets near were the ghost city is."** Alisa looks out the road as the newscaster gabbles on and on about how delicate the 'ghost' city is. She knew it was the hangout of the R gang in S.W.O.R.D the Rude Boys. She has only ever met White Rascals though since her boss, and half the staff are actually a part of the gang. Alisa is one of the few who actually knew about this, since Rocky once saved her life from Doubt members, but that is another story for another time. She jolts when she hears a honk behind her and flushes when she sees a truck is behind her. She drives on to Club Heaven ignoring the embarrassment of getting stuck into her thoughts again. 10 minutes later she parks into the parking lot of Club Heaven. The time on the car dashboard blinked with the numbers 10:15 as the car was turned off. She steps out of the car making sure to lock it, least someone tries to steal it again. She heads into the back area of the club, and hangs her jacket on the poll provided in the back for the staff. A throat clears gathering her attention. She turns to see a familiar man with silvery blonde hair.

"Sorry for being late again boss." Rocky shakes his head with a smile. He was wearing his signature glasses again so she couldn't see what was going through his eyes. 

"For the past few months since you started here Alisa I have come to accept you will always be late, but since you stay later than most of the other staff you make up for being late." Alisa still was a bit ashamed that she was late again, but is mostly relieved he isn't angry. Rocky heads outside being tailed by Alisa who would be going to do her duties at the bar.

Next chapter soon..........


End file.
